


What Happens In The Mailroom...

by sal_si_puedes



Series: #marvey100challenge [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: #marvey100challenge, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Still not sorry, yes I know it's longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvey take it to the mailroom. Smut ensues (and a little angst, but just a little and it passes quickly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Mailroom...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, amazing naias, for the super speedy beta!! You are the best! <3
> 
> Thank you as well to everyone who read, left kudos and commented on the previous installments - you make my day! :-)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

The further the evening progresses, the twitchier Mike gets. He clicks his ball pen even more often than usual, clears his throat with increasing frequency and palms his crotch again and again, closing his eyes and biting back a moan, especially when Harvey clears his own throat, swallows or shifts in his chair.

With every light that goes out outside of Harvey's office, with every employee who leaves for the night, Mike's (and Harvey's) level of agitation rises.

"You done with that?" Harvey asks, nodding towards a file folder on the coffee table. He licks his lips and sits back in his chair.

Mike's breathing catches and his fingers dig into the muscles of his thigh. "Chirst, Harvey," he mutters and locks eyes with the other man. "Everything you do just turns me on."

Harvey narrows his eyes the tiniest bit and swings back and forth in his chair. "Are you hard, Mike?" He licks his lips again and let's his eyes drop to Mike's crotch for half a second before locking them with Mike's again. "Are you hard for me?"

"You have no idea," Mike moans and presses the heel of his hand against the bulge in his trousers. "I bet you could make me come just like that." He cups his erection and begins to move his hand up and down slowly. "Like this. In my pants. Just by talking to me."

The whole scenario isn't without effect on Harvey either. He loosens his tie and shifts in his chair again. His gaze is positively predatory. 

"But not this time," Mike announces in a sing song voice and swiftly rises from the sofa. "This time _this_ name partner," he states, pointing at himself with his thumb, "is going to have himself _this_ mailroom boy," and he nods in Harvey's direction, grinning, "in the mailroom." He's bouncing on his heels and grinning like a school boy.

"Mike, I—" Harvey starts to speak in a low voice, but Mike interrupts him.

"No, no, no. No more talking. Don't distract me. I need all my stamina for the mailroom." He picks up the file from the coffee table and walks over to Harvey's desk. "Here, why don't you go and _mail_ that or something." He hands Harvey the file and wiggles his eyebrows.

Harvey hesitates for a second but then he rises and takes the file from Mike's hand. He holds it so it covers the growing bulge in his pants and starts to walk towards the door. Before he leaves his office he stops once more and turns to look at Mike.

Mike is still standing next to his desk, running his fingers through his hair and breathing heavily. 

"Text me when the coast is clear," Mike tells him and smiles. "I'll be down there in a minute."

When Mike's phone buzzes a couple of minutes later, he is in the elevator, down to the 46th floor and at the mailroom's door in a flash. He quickly opens the door and flips the lock once he's inside. 

Harvey is standing on the other side of the table, the file still in his hands. Mike rushes over to him, takes the file from his grip and tosses it onto the table. He quickly loosens and pulls off his tie and lets it drop on top of the folder. 

Taking one step closer towards Harvey, he reaches for the other man's trousers and begins to undo the button. He pulls him in for a greedy, passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into Harvey's mouth and biting his lower lip playfully before letting go again. He fumbles with Harvey's fly and thrusts his hips against Harvey's groin, grinding their cloth-clad erections together.

Harvey moans low in his throat, cups Mike's ass with one hand and slings his other arm around Mike's waist, pulling the other man flush against his body.

"God, Harvey," Mike groans and tries to gain some room for maneuver, but Harvey's grip on him is firm. "You have no idea how much I want you."

Harvey buries his face against Mike's throat and moans, causing a shiver to run through Mike's whole body and their cocks to twitch. 

"Turn around," Mike whispers into Harvey's hair and reaches for his shoulders. "I can't wait any longer. I have to have you now."

Harvey complies after a moment's hesitation and places his palms flat on the table's surface, bracing himself.

Mike reaches for his own button and fly and undoes himself quickly before reaching around Harvey's waist, going for his fly again, his fingers searching for the zipper. From the corner of his eyes he sees Harvey's hands ball into fists along with a sharp intake of breath that comes from the other man.

Mike pauses and cups Harvey's dick through his pants. "Do you want this?"

"Just go slow, okay?" Harvey answers and exhales shakily, his dick only half hard against Mike's palm.

Mike brings his hands up to Harvey's chest and nuzzles at the nape of his neck.

"Harvey. Do you want this?"

"I want you."

Mike turns Harvey around in his arms and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

"That's not what I asked, Harvey. So. Easy question. Do you want this?"

Harvey locks eyes with Mike and shakes his head. 

"No."

"Okay," Mike whispers, cupping Harvey's cheek and kissing him again. "Okay."

Harvey nods and runs his tongue over Mike's lips, causing him to moan and his hips to buck against Harvey's.

"Have you—"

"No," Harvey says again and deepens the kiss.

Mike withdraws and looks at Harvey questioningly. "But when you said he did you in the mailroom—"

"He blew me," Harvey answers and brushes his thumb over Mike's parted lips. "And then I fucked him."

"Okay," Mike grins and takes a step backwards and hops to sit on the table. "Changed my mind."

Harvey frowns and takes a step forward, positioning himself between Mike's parted legs and resting his hands on Mike's thighs.

"I want you to blow me," Mike smiles and pulls up Harvey's zipper. "I know for a fact that you've done that before and I know how fucking great you're at it." He draws Harvey in for another passionate kiss and thrusts his hips against Harvey's groin. "Plus, I'm far too worked up to last long enough to take it slow anyway, and I _really_ want to come." He closes Harvey's button and sits back, propping himself up on his hands behind his back. "Preferably down your throat. And then you can fuck me. How does that sound?"

Harvey cups Mike's neck and draws him close again. "That sounds—" He parts Mike's lips in a frantic kiss that leaves both of them breathless after just a couple of seconds. "Fucking good."

Everything happens very quickly after that. Harvey drops to his knees and swallows Mike in one languid movement. He has Mike coming down his throat in minutes and once he's finished, Mike lies back onto the table and Harvey swiftly takes off Mike's shoes, trousers and boxers.

He frees himself and enters Mike after a quick, messy prep, burying himself deep in Mike's tight heat. He pants his release against Mike's throat a short time later and takes Mike with him over the edge, making him come a second time.

"Shit," Mike murmurs when Harvey wipes his hand against Mike's shirt.

"What?" Harvey shrugs, grinning, and slips from Mike's body, sending Mike into a deep shiver. "It's ruined anyway."

"Your fault," Mike grins back and watches Harvey tuck himself back into his pants. "Any other 'locations' I should know about?"

"Off the top of my head?" Harvey asks and starts to count on his fingers. "Library, my office, kitchen, stair case, roof, elevator—"

"Wait, _what_?" Mike sits up and reaches for his boxers and slips them on again. "Are those—All of—You did—"

"No," Harvey hands Mike his trousers and locks eyes with Mike. "But I want to. With you."

"I think I can get behind that," Mike nods before he breaks eye contact and bows down to put on his shoes again. "But now I want to go home." He rises and brushes his fingers through Harvey's hair. "I'm tired. You wore me out."

"No stamina," Harvey smiles and pulls Mike against him for one last kiss. 

Mike kisses back lazily, his hands roaming Harvey's back.

"No. None at all."


End file.
